One means that has been used to deliver nucleic acids in vivo has been to attach the nucleic acid to either a small targeting molecule or a hydrophobic molecule such as a lipid or sterol. While some delivery and activity has been observed with these conjugates when administered to rodents, the dose required has been prohibitively large, resulting often in undesired toxicity effects in vivo and in high costs and impracticable treatment regimen when translated to humans. Provided herein is the use of small molecule compounds for the delivery of nucleid acids, such as siRNA. When the small molecule compounds are conjugated to the nucleic acid, they mediate successful delivery of the nucleic acid into a cell. Surprisingly it has been found that significantly decreased doses of the nucleic acid are now sufficient for successful delivery when using the novel compounds provided herein. Thus, the use of the compounds provides a powerful tool for the delivery of nucleic acids with considerably limited toxicity in vivo.